I Am Not The Girl You Think I Am
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Everything for Special Agent Bianca Hale came easy to her except for one thing. The one thing that she never could understand and that was love. When a case comes that she has to go undercover as a punk goth things turn out for the worst when she is stuck being undercover with Dr. Spencer Reid. Can she work with someone so shy when she is the exact opposite of him?


I Am Not The Girl You Think I Am

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Everything for Special Agent Bianca Hale came easy to her except for one thing. The one thing that she never could understand and that was love. When a case comes that she has to go undercover as a punk goth things turn out for the worst when she is stuck being undercover with Dr. Spencer Reid. Can she work with someone so shy when she is the exact opposite of him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I do own Bianca Hale though.

Chapter 1

Meeting The BAU

David Rossi was waiting outside of the local coffee shop in Quantico. He looked at the watch that was on his wrist that his old friend's daughter had given him just a couple years ago at Christmas time. The poor girl helped him out when he had problems and he helped her when she had problems in return. He didn't know why that he was waiting so long or why she was so late getting there. "Bianca better have a good reason for being late." He muttered as he looked around for her to see if he could spot the black haired woman that he was waiting for.

He saw the familiar curly black hair of the very woman that he was waiting for. He saw that she was dressed in her clothes for work, a pair of black slacks, a button up white shirt, a black blazer jacket, and a pair of black shoes on her feet. In her hands was a file. He didn't know what was in that file, but he knew that it was one that the FBI was working on just like the rest of them were.

She ran up to him. "Sorry I'm late David." She said, as she tried to catch her breath. "Got caught up in a meeting."

"It's fine." He said,.with a smile as he held the door open to the coffee shop so they both could get their dose of caffeine. "So where are they sending you this time?"

"Upstate New York. Someone has been killing people up there that are punk goths." She stated as she ordered her coffee. "I'm going undercover as one of those punk goths, but sadly they said that I have to take someone with me and they wanted it someone within your crew that can analyze people fairly easy." She shook her head. "I can't even remember the guys name. I've never even met him before." She said, as she picked up her coffee with her right hand that had a small gold band with a blue sapphire stone in it. It was something that he father had given to her before he died when she had turned ten years old. She wore it around her neck when she was a child and now that she was an adult she wore it on her ring finger on her right hand never taking it off.

"They told you his name and you can't remember it?" David asked slightly shocked that Bianca couldn't remember a simple name.

"Nope... I was too busy thinking about this case to listen to the name that they were giving me, but they did tell me that he was close to my age... they said that he was four years older than I am." She told him as she added sugar and creamer to her coffee.

David shook his head as he picked up his coffee once again. He walked with her to the table that they normally sat at when they met up. He sat down and looked at her as she sat down. "I take it that you are working hard on trying to figure a cover story."

"Isn't that always the way I work David?" She asked, as she opened up her file that she was given. "I know this is going to be one hell of a ride." She said, as she began to read over the file information again. "I am actually supposed to get caught so to speak." She groaned. "I hate undercover work like this." She picked up her cup of coffee and took a little sip of it.

"So your director wants you to meet our crew."

Bianca nodded her head. "That would be right." She said softly as she looked up at him. She really didn't have a choice in the matter. "I am really not looking forward to that David. I mean I know that your group deals with the criminals trying to get into their heads." She said as she took another sip of her coffee. "I just go undercover and try to catch the guy in the act. Two different sides of the aspect of the job that we do." She said as she looked at him. "I guess I am just a little worried about meeting the people that you work with. You know me and meeting new people."

"You squeak when you meet new people. Try not to make that happen there... they'll think that you're shy when you aren't." He told her as he looked up at her. "You aren't a shy girl you're just a normal girl that has a hard time with meeting new people."

Bianca bit the inside of her lip. "I know David... this is just a lot to handle." She told him simply. "I am not use to meeting new people and afraid that they won't like me. I guess it is just what I went through." She said softly.

David knew what she meant by what she went through. Her mother was the cause of her fear of meeting new people. Her mother would force her into things that she didn't want to do. She didn't like being dressed up in fancy dresses and put into talent shows and beauty shows. He remembered how many times she had ran away from home to his house to stay with him and his second wife at the time. "I know Bianca, but you have to try."

Bianca nodded her head. "I know."

"Well how soon did you want to meet them?"

Bianca bit her lip. "Well... I guess we can go now." She said as she finished the last of her coffee and closed her file up.

"Good." He said as he finished the last of his coffee up. He was worried that she might freak out when she got there. This was one of the reasons why no one ever gave her a partner. She freaked out every time that they tried to assign her a partner. Now that she was working with someone from his group he knew that she was afraid to do so.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Bianca looked at the building. "So this is the place?" She asked David, her eyes never leaving the building.

"Yes, this is the place." He said, placing his hand carefully on Bianca's shoulder. "Let's go." He led her inside of the building.

Meanwhile Morgan and Reid were working on their latest case file.

"Hot damn..." Morgan said, as his eyes caught a young woman's form. "I didn't know Rossi knew any hot babes."

Reid looked up. "What do you mean?" He asked, as his eyes locked on the form of a young woman with long curly black hair and baby blue eyes. He didn't know what to call her really. She was beautiful. He wasn't really expecting to see a woman with David though. This was odd indeed. He watched her carefully. He saw her hide behind him. He saw that she was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her. He saw the fear in her eyes. She was scared and had no reason to be scared. Not unless that was the kind of person that she was. He didn't know.

He noticed that she was trying to back out of the building, but David took her arm pulling her along. He said something to the younger girl trying to sooth her so she wasn't freaking out as badly.

"Seems like she is a shy one." Morgan stated.

"Hm?" Reid asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"She's a shy one." Morgan stated again.

Hotchner came out of his office and noticed that David had someone with him. "Rossi who's this?" He asked, crossing his arms looking at the younger woman.

David smiled. "This is Special Agent Bianca Hale."

Bianca jumped and hid behind David.

"Uh... Rossi exactly what is wrong with her?" Asked Hotchner.

"She's um..." He was trying to find the right word, but couldn't seem to. He knew that she was going to freak when she got there and this wasn't going to end very well if he couldn't get her out from behind him. "Bianca it's fine you can come out they aren't going to hurt you."

Bianca poked her head out from behind him. "Says the guy that always caught me when I would fall flat on my face and tell me that the world will be ok." She stated shyly.

David laughed lightly. "Yes, Bianca... they aren't going to hurt you. Remember your squad wants you to work with us while you're on this case."

Bianca blinked a few times. "Case that sends me undercover is a case that is most likely for me to get caught and be murdered by the raving lunatic that thinks that he is doing some right in the world. Especially if he is murdering punk goths."

David let out a sigh. "You know that isn't going to happen." He shook his head. "Bianca this is my group Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, J.J, and Penelope Garcia."

Bianca waved shyly. She wasn't use to being introduced to others, but in this case she had no choice. This case that they were sending on her was the hardest case that she was ever going to be sent on.

"Is someone from this team supposed to work with her?" Asked Morgan looking at the shy young woman.

"Yes, she is, but she forgot the person's name."

Her face flushed. "I told you David my brain was going on overload. When my brain goes on overload I don't hear anything else except for my thoughts and how I am going to execute them." She stated, looking up at David. "I only know that he is close to 26..."

"The only one that is remotely close to your age dearie is Reid." Said Garcia with a smile.

Bianca blinked and looked at Reid. "They are sending me to Upstate New York with a doctor..." She tilted her head to the side. "How is that going to work?"

"He is the best profiler that we have." Hotchner said looking at the younger woman.

She let out a sigh and reached into the bag that she carried. She pulled out a zip-lock bag and tossed it to him. It held a small jewelery box that was big enough for a ring.

"What's this?" Reid asked almost fumbling with the bag.

"It's for the case. We're supposed to be an undercover married couple." She said, her face was flushed red. She was embarrassed since in all of her other cases that she had ever worked she didn't need to be married to someone.

"I will leave the two of you to create a back story before the two of you are sent upstate tomorrow morning."

Bianca groaned. "Don't remind me. I have to go and see the hairstylist."

"Why?" Asked Reid.

"Punk goths hair aren't this frizzy nor are they 100% black." She told him. "So we can go over our back story while I am getting my hair done, and nails too." She said in a sour tone. She hated when it came to this. "Come on." She muttered. She was still embarrassed that she didn't know him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 1. Let me know what you think.


End file.
